The Heir of Hogwarts-Year one
by MandoMercenary
Summary: Harry is the heir of all four founders. Can't think of a better summary
1. Chapter 1-Built to last

**A/N I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is the plot. And for the ones who have been reading my other two stories, don't worry, I'm still working on them. It's just that this story wanted to get out.**

It was just another ordinary at the Gringotts bank in Diagon Alley. King Raganok, was just about to sit down to overlook the newest account. When Senior Account Manager Bloodstone burst through the office door gasping heavily.

Glancing in concern at the Senior Account Manager, King Raganok waited until the younger Goblin caught his breath.

"My Lord! You-You must come with me!"

"What is wrong Bloodstone?"

"My Lord!"

King Raganok glanced up with two more distraught Goblins burst into his already crowded office.

A frown creasing his face Raganok turned to the newer arrivals. The Potter Account Manager, Griphook and the Black Account Manager Deathnote.

"My Lord. The Potters have been killed by Lord Voldemort. Only their fifteen month year old son survived the Killing Curse."

The Goblin King's eyebrows raised at that, he stared dumbfoundedly at Griphook who had given the announcement. A child, a mere Wizard child survived the death curse, that was not ordinary.

Raganok studied Griphook for several long minutes before realizing that the younger Goblin wasn't lying. Raganok swore viciously before turning his burning gaze on Deathnote.

"We've managed to capture the remaining Black, Sirius before he could go after the Secret-Keeper, Peter Pettigrew. Black is in one of the cells."

"Why would Black risk his future to go after the Potter Secret-Keeper?"

"Pettigrew betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord. Black knew that. Before we managed to bring him down, he kept shouting that he had to avenge the deaths of his friends."

"alright. Deathnote, make sure that Black can not escape confinement. Where is the Potter baby?"

"Last I heard, the Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts was bringing him to Dumbledore."

Again Raganok swore viciously before asking "and where is Dumbledore now?"

"A Muggle town called Little Whinging, Surrey. Apparently Lily Potter Nee Evans had a Muggle sister called Petunia Dursley Nee Evans."

"And what is Petunia like?"

"Bloody Hell! She's a vicious adder! She hates magic with a passion."

"So if Potter was brought to her, we can assume that Potter would grow up not knowing about his magical heritage?"

"Most likely her and her whale of a husband would beat the magic from him."

"Now we can't have that. Take an entire squad of warriors to the Muggles, take Harry Potter by force, if needed."

"Yes My lord!"

Watching the pair of guards walk out of his office, Raganok turned towards Griphook and Deathnote. His gaze on Deathnote, Raganok began planning.

As a feral smile crossed the Goblin King's face, the other two Goblins were unnerved by the viciousness of the grin.

"Deathnote, I want you to talk to the Lord Black, get him on our side."

"Yes My Lord."

As Deathnote scurried out of the office, leaving Raganok and Griphook alone.

"Come Griphook, let us prepare for our new arrival."

Deeper in the caverns of Gringotts, a goblin tending to the four large vaults that made up the entire fortune of Gringotts, his gaze bored. Up until the vaults began glowing with a golden light.

When the light faded, below the fabled names of Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw appeared a coat of arms. The Coat of Arms for the House of Potter.

As a slow hiss escaped the four vaults, the Goblin froze as the vaults unlocked to show the treasures to his eyes. As the stone guardian for the Slytherin Vault rumbled softly as it stretched.

"Bring the heir of the Four Foundersss to usss. And if he isss deemed worthy of our wealth, the wizarding world will not know what will hit it until it issss too late."

Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

As Albus Dumbledore gently laid the small burden on the doorstep of Number 4. As the baby stirred briefly, before curling deeper in the blankets to escape the cool wind.

Glancing down at the Savior of the Wizarding world, Albus smile fondly. Harry is such a cute little thing, even in deep sleep.

Before he placed blocks on the young tot. One to make sure that he would not be able to use his magic completely. Another one blocked the Parselmagic.

Albus was no fool, he knew that James Potter is a direct descendant of Gryffindor and Slytherin. While his muggle-born wife is descendant of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. From a very long line of squibs.

This boy, he would be the perfect tool to win the war. Only if he was kept downtrodden as much as possible. And when the war ended, the boy would die from the wounds he would recieve in the vicious battle between him and Riddle.

Placing a third block which would hinder his vision. A fourth to make sure he wouldn't grow or gain weight. He needed a weak martyr and if he grew and is healthy, all his plans were for naught.

The fifth he knew would put him in Azkaban for life if anyone knew about it. The Blood wards would make sure that the Muggles would hate him instantly and take their anger out on him.

Albus considered this ward, but it was for the Greater good. When his letter came, Harry Potter would be eternally grateful to him for getting him out of that house, he would worship the ground he walked on.

As he turned away from the doorway, heading down the walk. As he apparated from Number 4, if he had stayed any longer, he would have been confronted by nine squads of Goblin Warriors.

As Black Moon gazed down at the small baby on the step, he felt the taint of death. As he brushed aside the hair, his gaze fell on the thunderbolt shaped scar.

As he snarled, he gently lifted the baby into his arms. As brilliant green eyes open, young Harry blinked sleepily up at the fearsome visage of an enraged Goblin warrior.

Cooing softly, Harry reached up and gripped Black Moon's nose. Causing the goblin warrior to fall silent before his gaze dropped to the young human.

Grinning a toothless grin, Harry babbled at the goblin warrior.

Black Moon heard the soft chuckling and hastily covered snigger of the rest of the squad.

Rolling his eyes, Black Moon turned towards Redfang. His brother in arms smirked at him.

"Fearless little bit."

"Indeed."

As Harry yawned sleepily before succumbing to sleep. Safely ensconced in the warrior's big arms.

As the squad of warriors left Privet Drive, reappearing in Gringotts. As Black Moon headed for Raganok's office.

As he handed young Harry off, before bowing and leaving.

Raganok glanced down at the young human baby cradled in his arms. His fearsome visage softened as he glanced down at the human baby that would turn the wizarding world upside down and help the goblins in their quest. He would be a goblin raised human and worthy of the respect he would gain as he grew older.

As he got up from his chair, cradling Harry close to his chest. As he left his office.

Heading deeper and deeper below ground. Stoping before the founders vaults, Raganok glanced up into the eyes of the stone drake golem that guarded the entrance, it's ruby eyes glowing with an inner light.

"Interesssting. The boy indeedsss possssesssess certain traitsss that belong to my line. Hisss Parssselmagic hasss been hindered. I bestow upon you young Harrison James Potter, the magic of the Snakes. My familiar in Hogwartsss will be awaiting your arrival when you become of age. She will teach you everything you will need to know about being Heir of my line."

As a soft green glow encompassed Harry, Raganok heard a soft pop of a binding being broken. Then a dark sludge oozed out of the scar upon his forehead.

"The sssso-called Heir of Slytherine has been cast out of my line. Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. is not my heir any longer."

As the stone guardian returned to its previous inanimate self, Raganok headed towards the second vault. As the stone lion stirred before opening it's eyes. It's emerald green eyes peered down at the baby in his arms before opening its massive jaws in a soundless roar of approval.

"Well. I see an heir who has been long-awaited for."

As the lion gently nuzzled Harry, Raganok heard another binding pop. As the lion rumbled softly in contentment.

"As Heir of Gryffindor, wandless, wordless magic will be of great use to you young heir. You will also learn the ability to apparate and become a multiple animagus."

As the lion settled down, a smirk on it's feline face.

Raganok headed towards the third vault. As the stone raven stirred before cawing violently, it's sapphire blue eyes glowed as it gazed down at the young babe. As a glow encompassed Harry, the Raven spoke.

"A child of Ravenclaw descent will know no boundaries, will know no limits. You will strive to be the best and the best you will become. I have gifted you my heir, a memory that will make you the smartest and most brilliant Wizard of your age."

As a stone badger peered down at the wide-eyed Harry, it took spoke. It's Topaz colored eyes gazed fondly down at the child.

"You will be a loyal friend to the ones who see the true you. Not the famed boy-who-lived. But Harry Potter, an extraordinary wizard. I see you leading Hogwarts into a new era."

As four golden keys appeared, on a golden chain. All four guardians spoke.

"We have deemed you worthy to carry our lines. Young Harrison James Potter Gryffindor Slytherine Ravenclaw Hufflepuff. Know thy enemies to know thy friends. As you grow older, you will know that Albus Dumbledore means to control you. As does the Weasley Matriarch, her youngest son and daughter.

"You will have many friends. But even more enemies. When you arrive at Hogwarts, she will make herself be known to you. She will give you ultimate control of the wards. Taking that from the headmaster."

Carrying the young heir towards a spacious cavern apartment. Raganok laid Harry down. Knowing these next few years would be long and tiring. As he laid the child in the crib, Raganok heard the door open. As Deathnote, Black Moon and Redfang walked in, the two guards supporting the obviously limp body of Lord Black.

"He took objections to the questioning, we had no choice but to knock him out."

As both guards heft Black on the bed, the Dog animagus groaned weakly. Before falling deeply into sleep. Raganok glanced over the apartment complex that was built specifically for a displaced Heir of the founders. Knowing that this apartment complex would now be called the Potter Apartment, Raganok left.

He had business to do. While the child may be extremely well-off in the wizarding community, it wouldn't do any harm to ensure if he needed to leave the Wizarding community, he would have money in the Muggle community.

Heh, what Goblin did not like making more fortune?


	2. Chapter 2- Insiders

Previously in the first chapter.

He had business to do. While the child may be extremely well-off in the wizarding community, it wouldn't do any harm to ensure if he needed to leave the Wizarding community, he would have money in the Muggle community.

Heh, what Goblin did not like making more fortune?

Two years later.

Potter Apartment within Gringotts Bank.

Listening to the happy giggling from his godson, Lord Sirius Black glanced over the top of his book. Saw said godson giggling as the black snake flicked its tongue across his nose.

A corner of his lips twitched upwards at the sight.

Morius, as the goblins had named him. Had been the spawn times fifty of the Familiar of Salazar Slytherin.

As Morius looped his coils about Harry, in a very gentle embrace. At first, Sirius had resisted the idea that his godson could speak and understand snakes.

But now. Sirius saw that Morius is very protective of Harry. The Black Mamba adored the rambunctious three-year old. As Morius and Harry grew, their bond did as well.

Neither parted company. Where Harry went, Morius went as well.

Sirius smiled at the scene before him. His three-year old godson, wandlessly moving a pile of blocks as he built a rather impressive castle.

These years living within the Goblin sanctuary, Sirius had filled out, gained muscle mass and a cynical outlook on life. Due to the goblins views of the wizarding world.

Sirius knew that Harry was also picking up on the goblins mannerisms. A quick and stealthy boy. The goblins had given him a nickname and it stuck.

Shadow. Or more precisely the Boy of Shadows.

Hearing a knock, Sirius grinned. Having had recognized that tentative knock. Judging by the huge grin on Harry's face, Harry also knew who is at the door.

As the door opened to reveal the second living Marauder. As Remus Lupin walked in, he braced as Harry slammed into him with a squeal of "Uncle Mooney!"

As Mooney lifted Harry up, a broad grin splitting the werewolf's face.

"Look at you cub. I swear you're getting bigger every day."

"Hey Mooney."

"Hello Padfoot."

As Sirius got to his feet, laying down the book. As he headed to the kitchen to make tea, Remus called out "we may have some problems on the Dumbledore Front."

"How so?

"Well, apparently the blood wards around Privet Drive fell and Death Eaters attacked. Killing the Muggles. Dumbledore is livid. He wants Harry back."

"Well that's not going to happen. I never seen Harry so happy."

"I agree. But he's going to find out that I know where Harry is at."

"What about Occulmency?"

Both Sirius and Remus glanced down at Harry. Who stood there, with Morius wrapped around his waist.

With his shoulder length black hair, vivid green eyes and a very deadly snake wrapped about his waist, Harry did not look anything like what the Boy-who-lived should look like.

An extremely agile and fit boy, the goblins ensured that Harry recieved the same training as their children recieved. Adept with sword, dagger, bow and even wandless magic, Harry could easily defeat the best goblin warrior in a duel.

"How do you know about Occulmency?"

"You know I read a lot Uncle Sirius."

"Harry has a point there Padfoot. Maybe we both should learn Occulmency."

"You're right Mooney. How about all three of us learn it. How about it Shadow?"

"I think that it is a great idea."

Over the next few months, they all spent learning on how to occlude their minds. As well as learning Legilmency as well.

It was Harry that learned how to properly occlude his mind first. To no one's shock.

Then Remus learned second. Sirius not too far behind him.

So when the Order of the Phoenix was reassembled, both Sirius and Remus knew that Dumbledore and Snape would not be able to read their minds.

As another year past with no problems.

While visiting Diagon Alley under a disguise charm, Harry, Sirius and Remus headed towards Madame Malkins. Harry was outgrowing his clothes.

The Goblins kept all three of them on a strict regimne of exercise and healthy eating.

As they headed inside, Sirius barely managed to keep the look of disgust off of his face. When seeing the back of the Blond death eater, Lucius Malfoy.

Who is with his wife and son. Sirius glanced at his cousin, Narcissa Malfoy.

Due to some haggling and coercion, the goblins had finally agreed not to let anyone know of his status as Lord Black. When the time came, he would make his entrance back into the Peerage with the Goblin Nation behind him.

"Hello Sirius."

"Narcissa."

"Fancy seeing you here of all places."

"Indeed."

"So what brings you and this werewolf here?"

"Shopping. Little Shadow needs clothes, he's outgrowing his clothes."

"Ma'am."

Looking down at Harry with clear disgust in her eyes. Narcissa managed politely to responde.

"Such a polite little boy. Who's his mother?"

"She died in birth."

"Poor thing, sure don't look anything like a Black."

"Oh Shadow is a pure Black. He's my heir, didn't you know?"

"And what does Regulus think of his nephew?"

"Loves him dearly. Hello Narcissa. Malfoy."

All of them turned towards the door where the younger Black stood. When Sirius had found out that Regulus was spy in Voldemort's ranks, he convinced and conned the goblins to offer him asylum.

No one in the Death Eaters knew that Regulus had even been in the Ranks.

"Uncle Reggie!"

Regulus oofed as Harry slammed into him.

"Hey Kiddo."

Ruffling Harry's unruly hair, Regulus glanced over at Sirius, a faint smile on his face.

After picking out clothes for Harry, they headed back to bank. As they prepared supper, Harry in the living room. A book in his hands.

The ancient tome of Gryffindor. Only Harry could touch it without getting shocked. After the first disastrous attempt of Mundungus Fletcher trying to sneak the book out of the store, the book had nearly killed the thief.

But when Harry went to pick it up, the shopkeeper had feared that the boy too would receive a deadly shock. No one was surprised, minus the shopkeeper, when Harry had lifted the book without any troubles. When they had went to pay for their books, the shopkeeper had added it with no cost. Just muttering how he wanted that blasted book out of his shop.

"Uncle Sirius?"

"Yeah Kiddo?"

"Do you think it is possible if I can become an Animagus?"

"Of course, when your core has finally settled.

"But Uncle Rico says that I can become one now."

"Rico has been dead kiddo, maybe in his time children... Holy Hell!"

Rubbing the back of his head, Sirius glared at the smirking man beside him.

Dressed in golden hue armor, the big man looked every inch the fearsome warrior he had been before his death.

"As my heir, Harrison has the potential become Animagus at a young age."

The founder smirked as he ambled over to the couch where Harry was sitting.

Due to a freak storm that involved the urn that held the founder's ashes, all four founders had been brought to life. Only the downside was that they could not stray too far from Gringotts.

"So Harrison, how about we try and see if you can become one?"

"Sounds like fun Uncle Rico!"

"After supper!"

"Yes Uncle Sirius."

After supper, a rather lavish affair. As Sal murmured something about leaving a potion brewing. The dark-haired founder headed for his own quarters.

Harry is learning from all four founders. Sirius knew that the day that Harry went to Hogwarts, it would leave the entire world in shock and awe.

Potions and the dark arts from Sal. The strict and unyielding founder pushed Harry past his limits. Those two only spoke in Parseltongue when working. Sirius had to admit hearing his godson speaking the infernal language is creepy.

Transfiguration and Arithmancy from Rico. The golden hair man, easy-going and loved teaching.

Charms and Herbology from Helga. The blond woman a devoted herbologist.

Ancient Runes and Modern Spells from Row. A dedicated learner, she taught Harry everything that he needed to know.

Sirius and Regulus are teaching Harry Wizarding etiquette, Astrology and Astronomy.

Remus taught Harry basic defense moves.

Black Moon and Redfang were teaching him everything to know about various creatures.

With his eidetic memory, Harry is learning at a fast pace.

Everyone knew that they were teaching Harry Hogwarts stuff at a fourth year level. His progression is very astounding. It wouldn't be long before he is working at a sixth year level.

And they all knew that when Harry joined Hogwarts, he would soon turn the entire world on its ear. That is a day they all were looking forward too.

Lying in bed, Harry sleepily listened to Sal talk.

"Whatever house you are sorted into Little Snake, you can be sure that you will rule that house within a week."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course snakelet, you are a powerful young boy. Dumbledore holds no candle to you."

As the dark-haired founder gently smoothed his hair back off his face, Harry sleepily leaned into that gentle and affectionate touch. Sal had admitted that if he ever had kids again, he wanted them to be like Harry. Harry drifted off to sleep, feeling safe. He had seven adults who would protect him.

In the morning, after a lavish breakfast, and after a grueling duel with Bloodfang, Harry joined Sal in his potion chambers. Both prepared their potions with little talking.

Later in the day after washing up from repotting the wild roses, Harry skipped inside. These were the days he cherished. Being himself. He knew that when he turned eleven, he was expected to take up the mantle of the Potter Heir and the Heir of Hogwarts.

After convincing Remus to take him shopping for more books, Harry settled down with his purchases.


	3. Chapter 3- Hometown Blues

**here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy**

* * *

Previously in the last chapter.

Later in the day after washing up from re-potting the wild roses, Harry skipped inside. These were the days he cherished. Being himself. He knew that when he turned eleven, he was expected to take up the mantle of the Potter Heir and the Heir of Hogwarts.

After convincing Remus to take him shopping for more books, Harry settled down with his purchases.

Six years later.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall glanced down at the letter she was preparing to send off. Then froze at seeing the name and address. Her jaw dropped open unattractive, her eyes wide with shock.

Harrison James Potter Black Gryffindor Slytherin Hufflepuff Ravenclaw.

Potter Apartment, Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley, Hogsmead, Scotland.

A faint smile curved her otherwise severe face. As she tied the letter to the owl's leg, she chuckled to herself.

Now she couldn't wait for september 1 to see how the Potter boy turned out in the care of the Goblins.

Potter Apartment, Gringotts Bank.

As the sleekly muscular ten-year old skidded out of the apartment. On first glance, he did not look anything like Heir Apparent Harry Potter.

His hair, blond with violent green streaks, violet eyes. After being blood adopted by Sirius, Harry gained the metamorphus ability.

As he raced down the hallway, the dual scabbards holding the swords bounced as he ran. Calling out an apology to Helga, whom he nearly knocked over in his haste.

Helga shook her head fondly at the highly volatile and easy excitable wizard charged down the hallway. She loved that little boy, his attunement to the plants he worked with rivaled hers. He even had created a hybrid plant called the Mini-Whomping Willow.

Racing through the main section of the bank, ignoring the looks from the startled wizards, Harry called out a greeting to the pair of guards by the door. In gobbledygook.

Causing the wizards to gape at the retreating young wizard. As the boy skidded into the pair of goblin warriors, both reacted with swift moves. Catching him before he fell.

"Thanks Blackie, Reddie."

"Boy."

Grinning at the look of annoyance on the warrior's face, Harry pulled free and charged off again.

Heading for the mail deposit boxes, Harry saw that his box had mail. Grabbing his letters, he placed them into his expandable bag which he carried over his shoulder.

Ssso massster. Issss it almosst time?

"Yeah."

As Harry ran back towards his apartment, he sensed the attack before it came. His awareness sense, finely honed, prickled across the back of his neck. Without pausing in mid-stride, Harry reacted.

To the watching wizards, the dagger looked as if it would strike him in the middle of his back.

Only with years of training and reflex, Harry spun on his heels, right hand flashing out with impossible speed. To snag the dagger inches from his chest.

Glancing down at the plain unmarked dagger, only to the ones who could not see the goblin wards. Harry hefted the dagger in his hand, testing the weight.

As he tucked the dagger into his belt, waving to the guard who had thrown it at him. Then continued on his way.

Back in his apartment. Ignoring the fan mail, Harry gripped the letter he had awaited.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September the first. We await your owl no later than August the twenty-seventh.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress.

Harry grinned broadly. Then charged into the kitchen. Startling Sirius and Regulus when he screamed loudly "I've been accepted!"

"Knew you would. Good job kiddo."

"Guess that means we will need to go shopping."

Later in the day, after lunch and a brisk nine mile run, they decided to go shopping.

After getting money from the trust vault, Harry knew that if he needed anything else, he could just get it from the family vaults.

Buying the books he needed, Harry was reluctant to leave the bookstore. After getting the robes that he needed, getting them done in Acrumantal silk and dragonhide, Harry got the cauldrons he needed. ALong with a school potions kit.

Knowing that he would need to buy an owl, Harry meandered to the pet shop. Inside he bought an Snow Phoenix, masquerading as an Snowy Owl.

Knowing that having a Phoenix, though disguised, would make him very popular. After deciding to buy a Kneazle as well, Harry left the shop. Then the place he was dreading.

After doing magic wandless, Harry is very reluctant to use a wand.

After nearly half an hour, the proud owner of the ebony black wand called the Elder wand, Harry headed back home.

After showing his wand to the very shock Goblin King, Harry realized that the fairy tale about the Deathly Hallows is in fact legend.

When Raganok handed him a cloak, explaining it is the invisibility cloak of the Hallows, Harry felt a surge of magic pulsate within in. As the wand and cloak merged powers.

Meanwhile in an old shack outside of Litle Hangleton.

As a steady light from under the boards of the shack grew brighter, a low humming sound filled the room. Before the boards splintered upwards from the force of the stone sailing up and out.

As the stone shot like a missile towards the surge of magic, honing in on the beacon. Of the Wizard that would know become known as Master of Death.

Back in Gringotts.

Harry heard the whistling sound. Before he could even register the sound, he was thrown off of his feet from the impacting stone. Sailing into the marble wall, the stone impacting into him with speed to puncture his skin.

Before anyone could react to the sight, a glow radiated from him. Moments later, Harry opened his eyes to see concerned faces.

Feeling a power like he never felt before, he heard Raganok say "One man was born to harness the power of the Hallows. One man would defy the prophecy of the Hallows, not succumb to the allure of the magics. One man would be known as Master of Death."

"Oh Bloody Fargnag!" Harry groused as he got to his feet. Redfang instantly at his side, helping the young wizard to his feet.

"And you young Harry have been chosen as the man to wield the powers."

It took him the month and half to become accustomed to the magics. When it became the thirty-first, they prepared for him to head to Hogwarts.

Kings Crossing.

As Harry moved through the crowd of Muggles, listening to the voices. As he spotted the archway to platform 9 3/4, Harry immediately noted the group of redheads.

As he quickly altered his appearance. His hair became longer, turned a deep shade of red. His face became more angular and thinner. His green eyes turned to a murky shade of brown. As his deeply tanned skin turned paler.

Now completely camouflaged, no one would recognize him as Harry Potter.

As he headed through the barrier, his enhanced hearing picked up the redhead woman's comment "Dumbledore said he was going to be here."

Harry knew who imediately who he was. His upper lip curled upwards into a slight sneer, his gaze hardened. The Weasley's especially Molly, Ronald and Ginerva would find out that he wasn't anything like he was supposed to be.

He had seen the flashes of the future, due to Helga's inate ability to see the future. Her Seer ability had also risen in him, as her descendant.

Aboard the train, Harry quickly claimed a compartment. SHoving his trunk into the rack, he sat down. Morius hissed I smell an amphibian. Harry focused on the change of his Animagus form, inhaled deeply. Scenting the Amphibian under his seat. He released the change.

Bending down, Harry peered under his seat. Heard the low croak of fear as Morius also peered under. Setting Morius back on the seat, Harry reached under and snagged the slippery amphibian.

Pulling his prize out, Harry conjured up a small aquarium. Placed the wayward toad in the cage. As he pulled out a book on runes, he settled down to read.

As the door opened, he heard "mind if I sit here with you? Everywhere else is full?" Glancing up, Harry stared at the Weasley. Harry blinked, managed a weak smile before nodding.

As Glitter roewd softly, the Weasley jerked. Harry said "Glitter won't hurt your rat."

As he returned to his book, moments later the door open and a bossy sounding voice said "have you two see a toad?"

"Trevor!"

Harry glanced up at the pudgy boy, who was reaching for the caged toad. Harry smiled "he was under my seat."

"Thanks mate. I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Harry Potter."

Hearing the unattractive gargle of surprise from Weasley, Harry looked over with a bored look.

"You're Harry Potter? But I thought.."

Allowing his features to return to normal, Harry said blithely "metamorphus."

He turned his gaze to Neville. Gave the other boy a grin.

"I was hoping to see you. Your mother is my godmother."

"Do you have the scar?"

Harry turned an irritable glare on Weasley.

"And if I do? What does it matter to you? Hey Neville, do you have an compartment?"

"Yeah, three doors down."

Shoving his book into his pocket, ignoring the indignant squawk from the girl. Harry snatched his trunk, hissed at Morius. Who unfurled from behind the seat, slipping around Harry's waist.

Both Weasley and Neville paled.

"Not all wizards who have this ability turn dark."

Grabbing Neville's upper arm, Harry all but dragged him off.

In the compartment, Harry shoved his trunk in the rack. As they sat down, Neville eyes Morius warily.

"Morius is my familiar. He won't hurt anyone, unless they do me harm first."

"You-know-who could talk to snakes as well."

"You mean Lord Voldemort?" Ignoring the gasp that came from Neville. "Sure Voldemort could talk to snakes, but being able to doesn't mean I'm going to be dark."

As the door opened, Harry glanced up irritably.

"So it's true, Harry Potter.. Ack!"

Staring at the tip of his wand, grey eyes wide with shock. The young boy from Diagon Alley stared at the wand tip, fear making his eyes huge. Harry ignored the hissed comment from Morius, ignored the startled squawk from Neville, his furious gaze still on the Malfoy Heir.

"I don't know who you are. Nor do I care. Now get out of this compartment."

"My name is Draco Malfoy. Stick with me Potter and..Hey!"

"Out. Now. I'm done being polite. I can choose my own riends Malfoy. I don't need you or your father's influence."

As Malfoy glared at him, Harry narrowed his eyes. As he shot a stinging hex at the blond, causing him to yip in pain before darting off.

"Wow."

"I hate being bothered by annoying prats and fans."

Shutting the door, Harry placed a ward over the entire compartment. Causing Neville to gasp.

"Blimey Harry, that's advance magic!"

"Indeed it is Nev."

"Damn Harry, you're going to make all the professors reconsider."

Harry grinned at Neville. As they sat in companionable silence, Harry reading his book on Animagus. Neville glanced out the window. As the train rumbled along through the countryside.

When the food trolley came through, did they react. As Harry picked through the choice, finally deciding on a turkey and bacon sandwich and yogurt.

As they finally reached Hogsmead, Harry glanced at the Threstel pulled carts. Laying one hand on the lead Threstel, he felt the animal nuzzle him.

"Blimey Harry, you can see the Threstels?"

"Of course, my tutors made sure that I knew everything about magical creatures."

In a carriage with Neville, Harry grimaced on the inside, when the red-head Weasley clamoured in.

Though his face remained neutral. As the Muggle-born climbed in, Harry could see the look of disgust on Weasley's face.

"So you're Harry Potter."

"Yes I am."

"I read about you."

"Is that so?"

Harry leaned forward, his gaze locked on the young witch.

"Let me be the first one to tell you Miss Granger, not all things usually pertain to books. There is more to life than books."

"Good luck with that mate."

"I'm not your mate Weasley. We are not friends, nor shall we be friends. I'll suggest that you keep away from and I will stay away from you."

"What? But you're going to befriend the bookworm and squib?"

"Nev's not a squib. And if you ever call him that again, I'll hex so you bad that St. Mungo's will never be able to heal you correctly. The same goes to Hermoine."

"There is no way..."

As Weasley fell silent, staring at the wand tip inches from his nose. Then his frighten gaze fell on the angry green eyes of the boy-who-lived. Who's lips were thinned in anger.

"Don't cross me Weasley."

"Ron."

"What?"

"My name is Ron."

"Allright Ron. If you piss me off, you'll regret it."

"Come on mate..."

"I'm not your mate."


	4. Chapter 4- Because the night

Previously in the last chapter.

"Don't cross me Weasley."

"Ron."

"What?"

"My name is Ron."

"Allright Ron. If you piss me off, you'll regret it."

"Come on mate..."

"I'm not your mate."

Once the carraiges glided to a halt, Harry leapt from the carraige. Offering his hand to Hermoine. As she hopped out of the carraige, blushing profusely. Harry smiled to himself, as he slide her arm through his in a gesture that mad eher blush grow brighter.

As he lead Neville and Hermoine along, towards the huge half giant. His cunning gaze noted how the half giant was peering through the crowd, no doubt looking for him. Harry knew that for this moment onward, he would have to keep his metamorphus abilities a well-known secret.

Harry kept the slight grimace. Hopefully that the half-giant who is loyal to Dumbledore wouldn't spot him amongst the rest. But luck wasn't with him. Or it was just meant to be.

"Blimey 'arry, haven't 'een you 'ince you were a tot."

"Hello Hagrid."

Fighting the instinct to jerk free of the bruising hug. Harry barely managed to keep his wits about him. Once Hagrid set him down with a pat on his head, that nearly knocked him into Neville. Harry frowned to himself as he brushed out his robes and smoothed down his hair.

As they climbed into the boats that held only four. Luckily for them, Ron hadn't been able to keep up.

The dark skinned boy glanced at them, his expressive eyes burning with intelligence. Harry liked this boy immediately, he would be a good friend and someone he would share his secrets with.

"Blaise Zambini."

"Hermoine Granger."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Harry Potter."

"Wicked. Nice to meet you Potter. Heard you went toe-to-toe with Malfoy."

"Didn't like his attitude."

Blaise chuckled loudly, causing the blond to whip his head around and glare.

Harry waved cheerfully to the blond, hearing Blaise chuckle even louder.

"I don't care what he said about you. I like you Potter."

"Thanks. Friends can call me Harry."

Seeing the look of atonishment on Blaise's face, Harry smirked at the dumbfounded boy.

"I can see Blaise, we're gonna be friends no matter what. No matter which house we are sorted into."

"Thanks Pott- Harry."

Harry smiled over at Blaise, before looking out over the edge of the boat, to the bottom of the lake. His gaze found the giant squid, that was just a baby when Godric had placed him there.

|Hello Derian.|

|Hello little bit. Been a long time since I've spoken to a Heir. The other heir we had was a bit of stuck-up fish gut.|

Trying to stifle the laughter that wanted to burst out, oh if Riddle could hear what the Squid called him.

As the boats glided across the lake, as soon as the crossed through the wards, Harry felt a presence in the back of his mind.

|Hello young heir. The wards are yours.|

Feeling the weight of the wards settle over him, Harry heard gasps then Hermoine's voice.

"Only heirs of the four founders can take control of the wards from the headmaster. Whatever wards the Headmaster placed up will be either accepted or dismissed."

Opening his eyes, Harry met the flabbergasted gazes of his three friends. Neville's eyes wide with shock and amazement. Blaise had a look of mild amusement and knownment in his dark eyes. Hermoine looked as if christmas came early.

"Which heir are you?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how he could explain without them going into shock. Ah what the hell, better to lay his cards down now and let them deal with the aftermath. If they could deal with it, then he would let them in on his plans.

"All four."

As expected, Neville's eyes went even wider, his face paled and it looked as if he was going to faint. But he stauchly focused his gaze on him and said "I'm glad we're friends."

Blaise burst out laughing, causing everyone to glance over at their boat. Wonder what was going on.

Hermoine was nearly bouncing in her seat. Nearly capsizing the little boat. As they reached shore, getting out the boats.

As they walked along, talking softly. Hogwarts is a very impressive building.

|Why thank you young Heir.|

Harry smiled to himself. Life is going to be different, now that he was able to communicate with Hogwarts herself.

As they headed inside, into a small ante room off the Grand Hall. Briefly Harry heard muttering from Weasley, who glared at him from across the rooom.

Hearing screams, as the school ghosts glided through. Harry rolled his eyes, the ghosts wouldn't hurt them. As his gaze fell on the ghosts, his eyes twinkled with amusement. Once this year is at an end, the entire school would be a new place.

"..I say we give him a chance. Oh hello, you must be firsties."

Harry glanced at the ghost, knowing who he was.

"Hello Nicholas."

"Hello young Heir. Welcome to Hogwarts. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask us."

"I won't, thank you."

Harry turned towards the blank-faced ghost, who oozed silver blood. As he bowed, hearing soft whispers.

"Hell Aulden."

"Young Lord."

As the Bloody Baron returned the bow, his gaze still flat and deadly. Though Harry could detect amusement and cunning in those emotionless orbs. The Slytherin Ghost would be an alley he would need to have.

Once Prof. McGonagall lead them through the great hall, Harry caught sight of Headmaster Dumbledore. Who had an pertubed look on his face.

Albus glanced at the small cluster of children. Four were huddled together, not for safety, but as friends. One is the Longbottom boy, Albus wondered how well the lad would take to be sorted into Gryffindor. He would be the weak link in the Gryffindor house.

The dark-skinned boy, Albus wondered why the neutral family of Zambini had accepted a near squib, a Muggle-born and half-blood.

As the sorting commenced, Harry watched as Hermoine was sorted into Ravenclaw. Harry smiled at that, she truly deserved to be in Ravenclaw. Row would definately love her.

Seeing the look of annoyance cross Headmaster Dumbledore's face, Harry had a feeling that the man had tried to convice Gideon to sort her into Gryffindor.

As Neville was sorted into Hufflepuff, the dark look on Dumbledore's face grew ever darker. Helga and Neville were so much a like, both were avid herbologists, Harry knew that he would have to let them meet.

As the ponce, Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin, Harry shook his head ruefully. No deliberations on Gideon's part, the hat instinctively knew that the blond ponce is like his father. Harry knew he was going to have fun destroying the Malfoy reputation.

As his name was called, Harry strode towards the stool. As Dumbledore's eyes widened at seeing him. No doubt hadn't been expecting what he saw.

Placing Gideon over his head, Harry felt the mental intrusion. So he lowered his occulmency shields.

|well well well, what do we have here? A Heir of all four houses. I do think I like this mind. You're cunning, loyal, smart and courageous.

|You'd do well in Sal's house. You have the cunning and stealthiness that becomes a natural-born Slytherin. You know all sorts of dark magic, but rarely consider dark.

|You would do well in Row house as well. You have an unquenchable thirst for knowledge and know how to use the knowledge in your own favor. You will top out at the top of the class within days.

|You also would do well in Helga's house. You are extremely loyal to your friends. Especially Longbottom and Granger. And Zambini as well. Your loyalty to your friends will do you well as well.

|Then of course everyone expects you to be sorted in Rico's house. You are very courageous and brave. You temper your actions to jump headfirst into battle with Sal's cunning and Row's brilliance.

|So I have a quandry here young heir. You belong in all the houses.|

|How about Slytherin? No one expects me to be sorted there?|

|You want to be sorted into Slytherine. Allright young heir.|

"Slytherin!"

As Harry pulled Gideon off, admist a shocked silence. As he got to his feet and walked over to the Slytherine table.

"There must be a mistake."

Harry turned towards Dumbledore, saw the man frowning at him.

"The boy wanted to be sorted in Slytherin. Who am I to deny his request?"

Settling down on the otherside of Millicent, Harry saw the entire Slytherin table eyeing him with confused eyes. Malfoy's mouth was open in shock. Harry smirked at the blond.

Grinning at the dumbfounded looks, Harry shrugged.

Once Blaise was sorted, into Slytherin naturally. As the dark-skinned boy settled down beside him, Blaise murmured "not one for settling to stereotypes are you?"

"Nope."

Once Dumbledore finished speaking, food appeared on the table. Harry wrinkled his nose at the greasy, heavy food before mentally asking Hogwarts to send up some better food.

Glancing down at his plate in satisfaction, Harry dug in. Once the food was finished, dessert appeared. Instead of the junk food, Harry got all healthy snacks.

Full and completely tired, as the Slytherin prefect, a fifth year by the name of Marcus Flint lead them to the Slytherin dorms. As Blaise plodded along sleepily, Harry half-dragged and half-coaxed his friend along.

Once at a blank stone wall, the snake emblon hissed softly "Password?"

Then Harry felt a little tingle |Always Cunning.|

As Flint spoke "Always Cunning." As a door appeared, Harry and the rest went in. The common room, large, very homey and cozy.

"Professor Snape will be up here shortly to address you. Take a seat."

As Harry and Blaise settled down on a loveseat, Harry looked around the common room. As Morius stretched out from under his sleeve, Blaise yelped "Holy Shit!"

"Language Mr. Zambini! Mr. Potter what in god's name is that?"

"A snake?"

"Funny, I can see that."

"Sorry Flint, this is Morius, my familiar."

"A familiar? A snake? Damn kid you don't do anything by halves do you?"

"Nope, I like shattering misconceptions about me."

As Flint crouched, Morius flicked his tongue out and hissed he's different, keep him close, he can help you.

I'll trust you on that. You know best on who I should befriend.

Seeing shock on the older boy's face, Flint managed to say "you're Parseltongue?"

"Ever since I was little. My father had it as well."

"Impossible! Only the dark lord is a Parseltongue!"

"Salazar Slytherin had sons you know, Lord Voldemort is the heir of his youngest. My Dad is the heir of the oldest one. So I am heir to Slytherin as well, though I can claim direct bloodline to Sal."

Seeing the glower on Malfoy's face, Harry heard footsteps. Then a silky voice spoke from behind them.

"Welcome to the Slytherin house. My name is Severus Snape and I am the head of the house as well as Potions Professor. As snakes you are to act with a certain dignity that no other house shall match.

"Any problems you may have with your fellow snakes will remain in the dorms. Outside the house, you must stick together. Because the other houses will belittle you at any passing oppoturnity.

"We will head to the infirmitary for your check-up. This is non-debatable. If anyone of you are hurt, I will do my best to ensure that you will heal and get better.

"Mr. Potter, if I may?"

Getting up, Harry glanced up into the sharp obsidian eyes of Prof. Snape. As the man gestured to an empty section, Harry headed off. Morius hissed The man holds no fondness for your father. They were antagonists in school. But he loved your mother. He will overlook your father in you and see your mother.

Thanks Morius.

Sitting in the chair that Prof. Snape gestured to. Harry glanced up at the sallow faced man.

"None of us were expecting you to be sorted into Slytherin. Then to hear that you wanted to be sorted into Slytherin."

"Well Professor, my guardians made sure that I knew every fact of each house. Sure that my birth parents were both in Gryffindor, but that is not a house for me.

"I may act on ocassions, overly rash, but there is a plan to my madness as it may be. I think things through, and I take the plan that will result in clear outcomes."

Seeing an tiny smirk crease Prof. Snape's lips, the man barely managed not to smile.

"You'll do well in Slytherin. If anyone, from any house, including Slytherin hassles you. Let Flint and myself know."

"Of course Professor. I wouldn't do anything rash."

This time, the man couldn't stop the soft chuckle that escaped. 


	5. Chapter 5- Footloose

Previously in the last chapter.

"You'll do well in Slytherin. If anyone, from any house, including Slytherin hassles you. Let Flint and myself know."

"Of course Professor. I wouldn't do anything rash."

This time, the man couldn't stop the soft chuckle that escaped.

Hogwarts, Headmaster's office. Two hours later.

As the staff meeting got underway, Albus glanced at the other professors. Sipping a cup of tea, Minerva eyed Severus warily. Who was returning her look with an inscrutable gaze. The Potions Master, who had initially had scoffed the idea that Potter wouldn't be anything like his father. Albus knew that the Slytherin Head of House had changed his first thoughts of the boy.

"So Severus. What is Harry like?"

As Severus calmly took a sip of his own tea, a tiny smirk crossed his lips. As he set the cup down, his gaze went nearly unreable as his occulmency shields went up.

"It was a shock to have him sorted into my house. But, he's definitely not his father. Harry is very much like Lily. He's got the quick wit and brilliance of Lily.

"He knows his sorting caused shock, and reveled in it. I am sure that once classes start, he's going to be one the top students. I can tell you this, inter-house unity will happen.

"Harry's already befriends a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Granger and Longbottom are already his closest friends beside Zabini. Given time, I am sure that Harry will befriend a Gryffindor, not the Weasley boy. I can tell that those two will be at odds.

"If Weasley dares harm my snake, Minerva, you better assign detention to him. Or I will."

"I think that it is best if Harry chose to be re-sorted."

"Can't do it Headmaster. Harry remains in Slytherin. The boy personally requested to get sorted there. And who am I to deny his request?"

As the sorting Hat settled back down.

Albus shot the sorting hat a look, who huffed.

"The school won't respond to you Headmaster. She responds only to the current heir."

"Heir? We have an heir here in Hogwarts?" That was McGonagall, who couldn't believe that she had been so out of it not to realize the importance of the names on Harry's letter. She burst out laughing, refused to tell the others what the matter was.

Albus wondered who the heir was, and if he could manipulate the child into doing his bidding.

As the meeting adjourned, Albus said "a moment Severus?"

As Severus turned, his gaze blank and unreadable.

"I won't do it Albus. Harry's a snake, and I protect all my snakes. Even if they are a Potter."

"Can you try to convince Harry to ask to be resorted?"

"He won't do it."

As Severus strode out, robes billowing as he left. Albus sighed heavily, perhaps he would need to plan again.

The next day in the Slytherin dorms.

As Harry dressed, ignoring the mumbled comments coming Malfoy. Down in the grand hall, getting breakfast. Harry glanced up when he heard "Harry my boy, may I have a quick word?"

Turning to see the garish robes of Dumbledore, Harry winced, rubbed his eyes before cheerfully saying "Pelt!"

Then making his way into the grand hall. Leaving behind a confused Headmaster and a smirking Potions professor. Who had seen the entire exchange.

Severus chuckled as he moved past Dumbledore. "You have your work cut out for you Albus." Severus strolled into the Grand Hall, noticed that Potter, Zambini and Bullstrode were talking softly. The girl blushed at the attention Potter and Zambini were paying to her.

Severus felt pride well up, Harry was definitely going to send the school into a tizzy. "Fifteen points to Slytherin for using your instincts Potter." Though he had spoken softly, the points hourglass spilled fifteen red rubies into the Slytherin holder.

Sitting beside Blaise, who mumbled around a mouthful of toast "what took you so long? You were right behind me."

"Got held up. Headmaster."

"Pay up!" Blaise held his hand out to a brown-haired and brown-eyed boy. Who grumbled before slapping a galleon into Blaise's hand. Causing Millicent to giggle at the look on the other boy's face. Harry didn't regret befriending the bigger girl.

Lifting a bemused eyebrow, Harry eyed Blaise then the other boy.

"Had a bet, I bet that the headmaster would have spoken to you last night. Name's Theodore Nott."

"Nice to meet you Theodore."

"Theo please."

As Prof. Snape handed out schedules, they looked it over.

"Damn! Double Potions with the Gryffindorks! Yeow! Harry!"

"Oops, sorry there Blaise. Elbow slipped."

Millicent giggled harder at their actions, the girl couldn't believe she had friends, especially with Harry Potter.

"Slipped my ass, you did that deliberately! Oh... Uh... sorry 'bout that Harry."

"Forgiven."

Millicent grinned widely at the disarming grin Harry gave her as Blaise rubbed his side ruefully.

As they left for potions, Harry, Blaise and Theo jogged along.  
Deeper in the dungeons, Harry noted the red-head, Ron already heading into the room.

As they grab seats, Harry glanced around curiously. Ignoring the dark glower from Ron, Harry heard him mutter "wonder where the greasy bat of the dungeons is at?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor."

As Ron leapt, spun around to face Prof. Snape. Who was glaring down at him.

Harry chuckled softly at the exchange. Ignoring the glare of anger from Weasley, Harry turned back towards his books.

As Prof. Snape strode towards the head of the classroom, he finally spoke when he reached the front of the class.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in this class. Only the ones who will cultivate the determination to succeed at Potion Making will pass my classes. And then there will be many who will fail with disastrous proportions."

Here he stopped to looked pointedly at Weasley, Finnegan and Thomas.

"though if you manage not to fail spectacularly, it will be a blessing."

As he took the roll call, when he came to Harry's name.

""Ah yes, Mr. Potter, our new celebrity," he said, looking down his long hooked nose at Harry. Then he continued, "Let's see if you know anything, shall we? Tell me, Mr. Potter, what would you get if I asked you to add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Draught of Living death. A powerful sleeping draught that makes the person looks as if they are dead."

"Correct, ten points to Slytherin. Where, Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"Stomach of a goat, it will save you from most poisons."

"Correct, five points to Slytherin. How about this one, Mister Potter? What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There is no difference, monksbane and wolfsbane go by the same name. They are the same plant, that also goes by the name of aconite."

"Correct, five more points to Slytherin."

Hearing the mumbled "know-it-all." From Weasley, Prof. Snape snapped "fifteen points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley."

Hearing sniggering snorts from Malfoy and his goons, Prof. Snape aimed a glare at them. They fell silent.

As they started to make their potion, Harry and Blaise worked silently and slowly, so not as to make a mistake. By the end of the class, they, Malfoy, Nott, Greengrass, Davis, Brown and Patil managed to correctly brew the potion.

As they headed for Transfiguration, Harry heard footsteps then the little prickle of awareness.

As he spun, instinctively fighting the instinct to draw the goblin-made sword from its hidden and invisible sheath. Instead he drew his wand, glaring at Weasley.

"You ruined everything! You were supposed to be sorted in Gryffindor! Not with those slimy snakes! We were going to be friends! And now you've gone and ruined it!"

"Just because my parents were both Gryffindors, does not mean I would be. The sorting hat said I had all traits for all the houses, Slytherin will help me become the wizard I will become."

Turning away from Weasley and his cronies, Harry walked off. In transfiguration, he glanced at the tabby cat sitting on the desk. Nearly five minutes after the class began, did Weasley, Finnigan and Thomas show up.

"Whoa, just made it," said Seamus.

"Yeah, could you have imagined the look on McGonagall's face if we'd been late for the first class?" asked Ron.

Harry snorted softly, his gaze meeting the tabby cat's gaze.

"What?"

"Looks are very, very deceiving there Weasley."

The tabby cat leapt from the desk, but before it landed on the floor it had transformed into the stern looking Transfigurations teacher. "It might look something like this," she said with a look of displeasure on her face.

"That was bloody brilliant!" yelled Ron.

"Thank you for that assessment Mister Weasley. Perhaps I should transfigured you or Mister Finnegan into a pocket watch, that way the other would be on time," came her reply.

"Sorry we got lost," said Seamus.

"Perhaps a map then, surely you don't need one to find a seat," said McGonagall before starting her lecture, "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and difficult magic you will learn here at Hogwarts. There will be no fooling around or goofing off in this class. Any student who does will be asked not to come back." She then stepped to the side of her desk and turned it into a pig and back again.

Knowing that they wouldn't be doing that for some time, Harry took the match sticks from Prof. McGonagall.

As they attempted to turn them into needles. Harry focused his gaze on the match sticks, ignoring Weasley grumbling about his bloody matchstick looking like a wooden pin.

Harry smirked to himself, oh how he was going to love seeing the look on Weasley's face at his next demonstration.

As the power flowed from his hand into his wand, Harry felt the build of magic. His gaze widened for a moment before the match sticks disappeared. To be replaced by ornate needles. Four matches had turned into four ornate Needles. The heads of the needles are of a Badger, Lion, Snake and Eagle.

"Twenty points to Slytherin, impressive job there Mr. Potter. Especially on the heads."

Harry glanced up at his very pleased professor. Blushing and stammering a reply, Harry saw the look of rage on Weasley's face. Rolling his eyes at the childish display of anger, after class, Harry jogged along.

In defense, he glanced at the purple turban professor. The entire room reeked of garlic. Casting a refreshing smell under his nose, Harry knew that this class is a joke.

There is far better people for this place. Including Prof. Snape.

Squaring off against a pale-faced Hufflepuff named Susan Bones, Harry cast the expellsuramis spell. As he caught her wand, Prof. Quirrel stuttered "I-i-i-i-impressive wandwork there Mr. Potter, ten points to Slytherin."

During lunch, Harry sat between Blaise and Theo. As they ate and talk, Harry felt the familiar presence of Hogwarts in his mind.

|Do not drink the juice young Heir. Dumbledore has laced with a loyalty draught.|

Harry froze with the glass of apple juice halfway towards his mouth. Reaching out with the magic, he felt the taint of the draught. His lips thinned. Setting the cup down, he tested the jug of juice.

His eyes narrowed in anger. Reaching out to grab Blaise's wrist, Harry spoke softly "don't drink the apple juice. Pass it along."

Blaise glanced at him sharply, but repeated it to Theo. Who passed it along down the long table.

|Can we get some fresh juice, not tainted?|

|Of course.|

As the jugs along the Slytherin table disappeared, new jugs of juice reappeared along with clean glasses. Harry poured himself a new cup, smiling toothy at the dumbfounded Headmaster.

"What just happened Harry?"

"Dumbledore laced the juice with a loyalty draught. Oh Farnag!"

As Harry leapt to his feet, yelling "Hermione! Neville! DOn't drink the juice!" Both froze in mid reach for the drinks. Harry asked Hogwarts to replace all the juice on every table.

Meanwhile in an underground Lair.

Red slitted eyes glared at the cowering figure. Voldemort hissed angrily "how did this knowledge escape us?"

"The g-g-goblins have hidden it well."

"The Black fortune is meant to help us! Not him!"

"Milord, I don't think Black is gonna help Dumbledore."

"And why is that Wormtail?"

"Because of the problem of Dumbledore."


	6. Chapter 6- Larger then Life

Previously in the last chapter.

Meanwhile in an underground Lair.

Red slitted eyes glared at the cowering figure. Voldemort hissed angrily "how did this knowledge escape us?"

of"The g-g-goblins have hidden it well."

"The Black fortune is meant to help us! Not him!"

"Milord, I don't think Black is gonna help Dumbledore."

"And why is that Wormtail?"

"Because of the problem of Dumbledore."

Voldemort glared at the cowering minion before him. He growled softly "How does Dumbledore fit into all this?"

"Dumbledore had the h-h-half-breed giant take Potter from the destroyed cottage. Brought him to the Muggles. But this i-i-i-is where Dumbledore's p-p-p-plan went haywire.

"Goblins intersected Black on his way to k-k-kill me. They also took Potter from the Muggles. Black and Potter lived in the Goblin Bank to this day. The goblins trained Potter. He's n-n-not like anything that Dumbledore expected him."

As a Prophet Owl flew in, dropped the newspapers and wheeled out. Wormtail picked up the newspaper, in hopes to escape the Dark Lord's ire.

The Boy-who-lived is sorted into Slytherin.

The child of the most famous Followers of the Light, James Potter and Lily Potter Nee Evans was sorted into the house of snakes. Shocking everyone with that pronouncement. What is more shocking is that the boy-who-lived requested that he be placed in Slytherin.

"Potter is not anything like his parents. His home life shows it. He's a studious, highly determined to be the best." One professor who wishes to remain anonymous tells us.

"He's an prat, an evil slimy snake that rejected his parents sacrifice. I wouldn't be surprised if Potter joins the dark side." Says a fellow first year, a Ronald Weasley.

We asked Potter about this allegations. All he told us is this.

"My parents died to protect me. Their sacrifice will not be made in vain. There is only a few people who risked their lives to keep me from being sent to my Muggle relatives that Headmaster Dumbledore was planning sending me to.

"The Goblin Nation, whom I owe a debt to. They saved my life that cool November night. Where the headmaster left then a fifteen month year old on a doorstep. Wrapped only in a thin blanket. They also managed to save the life of my godfather, Sirius Black.

"We owe them a debt, in which we will gladly pay. They [the goblins] helped Uncle Siri raise me deep in the Goblin Sanctuary. I've received training at the hands of them, which will help me in the long run. Not only the magical training, I'm a fifth degree black belt in Karate. I've also mastered the use of a sword.

"If anyone dare try to harm me or the people I call friends, well let's say that they'll regret it in the end. I'm not the meek and easily controlled little boy who the headmaster was hoping to see. I will fight on my own terms and don't do this because I am the savior. I'll do it to save my friends. That is all."

Wormtail winced, knowing that the dark lord was going to go berserk when he read the paper.

Hogwarts, Slytherin Dorms.

As he bent over his books, doing his homework. Harry heard the soft tap of a quill on parchment. His awareness alert tingled. Without looking up from his paper, Harry snatched the wadded up ball of paper.

"Bugger off Malfoy."

"No one talks to me like that, wait until I tell my father!"

Harry snorted derisory. Lifting his gaze from the book, Harry pinned the blond Ponce with a look.

"Your father is a bigger idiot then you are. There is no way people can get the dark mark under the Imperious curse. It won't hold on an unwilling person. Your father is a lackey of a half-blood who thinks himself better than Purebloods."

Ignoring the outraged squawk of anger from Malfoy, Harry returned to his papers. Morius hissed in amusement _Alwaysss one to caussse trouble, are you masster_?

_Yep._

After finishing his homework, Harry decided to help Millicent. As he glanced around the common room, various students in different years, in small groups. Such as him, Blaise, Millicent, Theo and Queenie Midland.

Marcus Flint, talking to Breen Duvall, glanced up when he felt a gaze land on him. The small group of firsties, working on their Potions homework. Those five, always accompanied by a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff when not in classes.

Potter, no Harry, he was a different sort of Slytherin. It was becoming rather clear that the first year would lead this group into a interhouse unity.

As the door to Prof. Snape's quarters opened, the tall Potions Master walked out.

"Potter, may I have a word with you?"

As Harry shut his book and got to his feet. Heading over to the Professor, Flint eyed the first year with a growing protectiveness. As Prof. Snape guided the young boy out of the common room, Flint winced when the loud voice of the Malfoy Brat suddenly exclaimed

"I bet Prof. Snape is going to make the half-blood transfer to Gryffindor!"

Trying to calm the temper of the normally calm Zambini, Flint grabbed the younger boy's wand arm. Hauled him backwards out of hexing range.

"Cool it Zambini. Malfoy, shut your trap."

"How dare you talk to me like that!"

Flint rolled his eyes, causing Nott to chuckle before placing a calming hand on Zambini's arm.

"He's not worth it Blaise. We have bigger fish to fry."

"Been hanging around Potty too much, you're picking up his idioms."

"Shut it Malfoy! Harry is a better wizard then you or your father would ever be."

"Hit a nerve did I Zambini?"

Flint set Zambini down next to Nott, grabbed Malfoy by his upper arm and hauled the younger man off.

"Hey! Let me go!" Malfoy struggled uselessly in his grip. Flint tightened his grip, causing the younger boy to wince.

"You're going stay in your dorm and think about what you said Malfoy."

Meanwhile in Snape's personal quarters.

Severus glanced down at Harry, who was peering around the small hallway. Severus gestured for the first year to precede him into living room.

"What's going on sir?"

"Dumbledore wants you to be resorted into Gryffindor."

"Do I have to?"

"No you don't."

"Good because as Gideon said that Slytherin will help me do all my goals."

"Gideon?"

"The sorting hat, as heir to all four founders, I can control the wards."

Severus smirked, now he knew why Albus is in such a foul mood. The wards were now beyond his control.

Then he registered what Potter had said. His gaze fell to the smirking eleven year old. Severus blinked down at the young child.

"Are you telling me that you are heir to all four founders?"

"Indeed Professor. Slytherin and Gryffindor on my father's side and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff on Mom's side. So she wasn't a muggle-born but descended from a long line of squibs."

The next day, Harry learned that they would be learning to ride a broom. Slytherin's and Gryffindors had the class together.

Harry stared down at the old broom, his eyes noted the badly mangled bristles. As he pondered, half-listening to Madame Hooch going over instructions.

Perhaps he could have Uncle Siri buy brooms for the school. Making a mental note to send a letter off to Uncle Siri.

Glancing down at the broom, Harry spoke sharply and decisively "up!" As the broom literally leapt into his hand, Madame Hooch favored him with a nod of approval.

"Now mount your brooms."

As they did, Harry smirked as Madame Hooch corrected Draco's grip. Weasley snickered loudly, Madame Hooch frowned at him.

As they pushed off, Harry felt his instincts take over. As he rose upwards, noting that Malfoy shot upwards. Ignoring Madame Hooch's irritated yell to come back down.

Harry rolled his eyes, landing safely. He glanced over at Weasley, who was smirking as he hefted the compact mirror that Parvati Patil had dropped.

"Hey give that back!"

"Or what?"

As Ron streaked skywards, chortling at Parvati. Harry hissed in aggravation, leapt on his broom to meet the thick-headed Weasley.

"She said to give it back, or are you hard of hearing Weasley?" Harry glared at the red-head. Who sneered back and said "or what Potter? I think I'll leave it, in a tree."

As Weasley pitched the compact mirror upwards, Harry quickly followed the object's orbit. Hearing Parvati shriek at Weasley.

Leaning flat against his broom, hearing Madame Hooch shriek at him. Her voice barely registered in his ears as he gaze locked on the falling mirror.

As he dove to catch the mirror, ignoring the whistling in his ears from the wind. As he came out of the dive, a foot above the ground, mirror clutched in his hand.

"Merlin's beard." Harry heard Madame Hooch's breathless exclamation. Harry handed the mirror to Parvati, who blinked owlishly at him. With a very soft "thanks." She tucked the mirror away.

Weasley sneered as he disembarked. "Bet Hooch is going to expel you." Harry glared at Weasley, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Well I never in all the years I've taught this class saw such an excellent flier such as yourself Mr. Potter."

"Thank you ma'am. Uncle Sirius taught me."

"Come with me."

As the class was dismissed, Harry followed Madame Hooch. Moments later, Flint came out of the classroom after Madame Hooch asked for him.

Glancing at him curiously, Hooch explained to Flint.

"I found you a seeker Marcus."

After explaining what happened, Marcus grinned and said "can't wait to see the look on Prof. Snape's face when you tell him."

During the weekend, Harry decided to explore the castle. After finding the entrance to Sal's hidden chambers, Harry slide down the long slimy pipe.

At the end, he cast a cleaning charm on his clothes before heading off. Hearing a soft rustle of scales on stone. Then Morius hissed _a great one._

Rounding a bend, Harry collided with a massive coil of scales. Hearing an annoyed hissed _who dares enter my chambers?_

_Are you Sal's familiar?_ Harry questioned the massive Basilisk, whose side he collided with.

_How do you know Salazar_? The Basilisk hissed angrily and agitatedly. _How is it you speak the noble language? Are you a true heir?_

_I know Sal because I am his heir. My father is descent of Salazar Slytherin. He passed the noble tongue to me. And yes I am. I am Hogwarts heir_.

Staring into the yellow eyes of the huge Basilisk, the inner eyelids protecting him from death.

_You speak the truth young master. My name is Adeona_. The basilisk light nuzzled him.

Feeling power ripple below his skin, Adeona hissed softly _I can sense that you will be a Basilisk Animagus._

_Wizards can't transform into a magical creäture. _Harry exclaimed softly, gently stroking Adeona's slippery smooth scales.

_Wizards may not be able. But you aren't a normal wizard. Focus young master._

Under Adeona's tutoring, Harry did his first animagus transformation. Into a basilisk hatchling. A black snake with hints of green scales and a white lightening bolt set of scales.

Overwhelmed by the Basilisk's vision, Harry exclaimed "wow." Adeona chuckled softly, she hissed _now transforming into your other forms will come easier to you, young master. You do not have to turn back to human to change into another form. Just focus."_


	7. Chapter 7- Let 'em whirl

Previously in the last chapter

Feeling power ripple below his skin, Adeona hissed softly _I sense you will be a Basilisk Animagus._ _Wizards can't transform into a magical creäture._ Harry exclaimed softly, gently stroking Adeona's slippery smooth scales. _Wizards may not be able. But you aren't a normal wizard. Focus young master._

Under Adeona's tutoring, Harry did his first animagus transformation. Into a basilisk hatchling. A black snake with hints of green scales and a white lightening bolt set of scales. Overwhelmed by the Basilisk's vision, Harry exclaimed "wow." Adeona chuckled softly, she hissed _now transforming into your other forms will come easier to you, young master. You do not have to turn back to human to change into another form. Just focus._

* * *

It was nearing Halloween, and during these hectic and packed days, Harry learned to become a Pegasi, a Lightening Drake and lion. In his Pegasi form, his Animagus name is Flash. In his drake form, his name is Scales. The Lion name is Zulu. His Basilisk name is Jupiter.

No matter how much homework he had, no matter how much his days were full of activities. With Quidditch, the dueling club and spending any free time brewing with Prof. Snape. During the brewing, Harry had came up with a new potion. It would separate the werewolf from the human, leaving the human a wolf animagus. Harry had sent the first batch to Remus.

Quidditch, he found out, is something that came naturally to him. During practice, he can easily outrun the snitch. After Sirius bought the entire school new brooms, a Nimbus 2000. Also during any free time not brewing, he spent down in the chambers with Adeona and his friends. Who almost had an heart attack at seeing the sixty foot basilisk.

But Adeona had vowed not to hurt anyone under her master's protection. And Harry being her master, it meant his friends were safe. Adeona had taken an instant like to Hermione, affectionately calling the Muggle-born witch her little hatchling. As he headed down the grand hall for lunch, Harry heard voices behind him. Then Blaise dropped an arm over his shoulder. "Heard about the Daily Prophet article?"

"Hm?" Harry asked in distraction, his thoughts on if he had left anything in his bag in the chambers. Blaise said "you awake over there Harry?" Harry blinked, glanced at Blaise. Blaise chuckled and shook his head. Queenie said from where she was at "looks as if Ry is not totally there." Harry blinked then said "sorry. What was that?"

He was met with laughter. From Blaise, Queenie, Theo, Millicent, Neville, Hermione, Parvati and Padma Patil. Harry blinked in confusion at the laughter.

"I asked if you read the Daily Proophet article?" Harry grinned, then rummaged in his bag for the newspaper. He said "it was all my idea actually, I wanted to stir up some trouble." Queenie gave a short bark of laughter then she said "you stirred up more trouble then anyone has ever done in their entire lifetime, including You-know-who."

"You mean Voldemort. Oh come on, you guys got to quite shuddering when someone says his name. The fear of a name only increases the fear of the man."

"Oh Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?"

All nine students turned towards the voice. As their gaze fell on the garish robes of the headmaster, only Queenie and Neville saw the look of annoyance in Harry's green eyes. "If you must."

As the headmaster and the young wizard walked off, Neville glanced at the group of people who are his friends. He said "one of these days, I'm scared that I'll wake up and find out it has been a dream."

"Hey we're friends for life Nev. Don't forget that." As Blaise fondly punched him on the arm, Neville smiled at the dark-skinned boy.

Meanwhile at the Potter Apartments.

Sirius glanced up when the door to the apartment opened. Remus walked in, followed by former werewolves, who had forsaken Greyback. Sirius knew that one of these days, they would need to buy a proper home, not a cavern in Gringotts.

As he posed this question to Remus, who mused. It was Sydney Williams who came up with the idea. They were selling a large three thousand acre plot, with no house. It is heavily surrounded by a forest, so the wolf animagus could roam to their heart's content.

There is few neighbors in the vicinity. The Diggory's, Lovegood's and Weasley's. Sirius knew that it will be perfect, even with the added aggravation of the Weasley clan.

After deciding to go out for a stroll among Diagon Alley, Sirius stopped at Newander's Magical Pet shop. Which dealt in the rare and sometimes dangerous animals.

As he browsed, pausing at the panther kittens. With Harry's unique ability to speak to all animals, Sirius knew that a panther kitten might be a good way to give him a birthday present.

But then his gaze fell on the egg in the basket in the fireplace. A phoenix, not just any phoenix. But a Shadow Phoenix. Sirius spoke to the owner, asking how much the phoenix cost.

After buying three thousand galleons for the egg, Sirius never regretted his impulsive actions and bought the panther kitten and a magical coral snake. Leaving the pet store, Galleons lighter, but with three pets for his godson.

Back at the apartment, Remus eyed the panther kitten as he playfully wrestled with one of the young wolf cubs. Lifting an eyebrow, the ex-werewolf asked mildly "don't you think that Harry has enough pets as it is?"

"Nah never." Sirius retorted as he placed the Phoenix egg in the fire. He would bring it to Harry when he went to Hogwarts to drop off the books that he asked for.

Sal stroked the Coral snake with one long finger, hissing softly to the little snake. After conversing for several moments, Sal looked up and grinned. He said "Nefertiti will be a good companion to Harry. She's already know who she is supposed to be bonded to."

As Remus shook his head, muttering softly under his breath fondly. Sirius knew that the wolf animagus would do anything to keep Harry happy and if it meant a menagerie of animals, then so be it.

The next day while Remus and Sydney went to buy the land, Sirius bundled the Phoenix egg, panther kitten and Nefertiti into carriers. As he flooed to Hogwarts.

As McGonagall went to get Harry, Sirius prayed that the headmaster would not show up and ruin everything. Twice he had tried to confound him and try give up custody of Harry. Moments Harry walked in, chattering incessantly to McGonagall. The stern Transfiguration teacher had a fond smile on her face as she listened.

"Uncle Siri!"

Sirius oomphed as he caught his godson in mid-jump. Wrapped around him like a monkey, Harry nearly squeezed the breath out of him. Sirius chuckled and returned the hug.

"What brings you here Uncle Sirir...is that a phoenix egg? It's hatching!"

As they turned towards the basket, indeed the egg was hatching. Several minutes later a black and blue phoenix tumbled out of it's shell with a trill. Harry leapt to catch the phoenix. Cradling the chick in his hands, Harry began soothingly speak to it.

"It's all right little one. You are safe. My name is Harry. Yours is Daboecia? Well hello Daboecia."

Sirius grinned, Harry and the phoenix bonded. As he hoped it would happen.

"Sirius Black."

Sirius grinned disarmingly at McGonagall, who sighed then said "a Phoenix? You know that Dumbledore will try to take it away."

"He can try ma'am. But Daboecia will return to me,"

As Nefertiti slide out of the crate, gliding across the floor towards Harry. Where she wound up his leg, hissing a soft greeting to Morius. Wound herself around his neck with a soft siss to Harry and Daboecia.

Going cross-eyed looking at the brightly colored snake inches from his nose, Harry hissed at the little snake. McGonagall smirked at the look of wonder on Harry's face.

Not wanting to be left out, the panther kitten gave a pitiful squeak. McGonagall sighed "oh Sirius, you didn't." Sirius smiled sheepishly as he let the kitten out. She immediately pounced over to Harry, rubbing energetically against his legs.

"I am glad that I'm not Harry's head of house. Having to deal with all these pets is going to drive Severus up the wall."

Sirius chuckled softly, he could just imagine the ruckus, a phoenix, panther kitten and two snakes can do to a certain Potions Professor.

"So what's her name?"

"I think Xiphiidae will suit her."

As Harry left with his new companions, Sirius left, not wanting a certain professor on his case.

As Harry walked into the Slytherin common room, silence fell in the room. Followed shortly by Malfoy's squawk of "bloody hell!"

Blaise walked over, staring at the panther kitten who was prancing around. Then to the phoenix nestled on his shoulder, then to the brightly colored snake wound around his throat.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry saw a smirk cross Malfoy's lips at Prof. Snape's tightly controlled voice.

"Would you mind explaining why there is a Phoenix and a panther in the common room?"

"Gifts?" Harry tried to act coy, but the look Prof. Snape gave him was hard enough to make him swallow.

"Uncle Sirius gave them to me. The panther's name is Xiphiidae. The phoenix is Daboecia. The coral snake is Nefertiti."

Prof. Snape raised an eyebrow before crouching to pet Xiphiidae's ears. As she happily rubbed against the potions master. Prof. Snape then pinned Harry with a sharp look "you take care of them, clean up after them."

"Yessir!" Harry exclaimed happily. As he took his pets up to the dorms, he heard Malfoy complain "I am not sleeping in the same room with all those animals."

"Mr. Potter."

Harry stopped and turned towards Prof. Snape. He lifted an eyebrow. Prof. Snape said "being Hogwarts Heir has its uses you know." Brows furrowing, until Queenie gave a soft chuckle.

[Hogwarts, can you create a bedroom just for me, with a painting of Salazar Slytherin guarding the door?]

[Of course young heir.]

As the doorway materialized in the common room, a painting of the haughty founder appeared over it.

Harry walked over to the painting before hissing a greeting. After setting up the password in Parseltongue as Blond Ponce.

Seeing brows furrow, some in thoughtfulness as they tried to ponder what password Harry would have uses. Others in anger as Harry got his own room.

Walking into the room, Harry called out to his friends "come look!" As his friends walked over, joining him. Their awed exclamations filtered out of the doorway.

Draco glared at the retreating backs, it wasn't fair. That this uppity half-blood could do what he pleased. He is a Malfoy, heir to the Ancient and Noble House. He is supposed to be the one everyone flocked around. The person everyone is supposed to listen to. Not Harry Bloody Potter. His grey eyes narrowed in anger. He would make Potter pay, no matter what.

Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle.

As Albus Dumbledore paced his office, wondering where his plans went awry. Ten years ago, after the necessary but unfortunate deaths of his two favorite Gryffindors, he had taken their fifteen month old son. Against the Wills, he had placed young Harry Potter with the Muggles, knowing full well that Petunia's hatred of anything abnormal, would take her anger out on Harry. Albus knew too well what a well-trained, well-loved and independent Harry Potter could do. With his mother's ability in Charms and Potions, Harry would outshine any student.

He had expected on the first day of term, to see a scrawny underfed Harry Potter. Who would be so naïve and innocent. He would swoop in and show Harry love and affection, thus making Harry eternally grateful to him. But he had been shocked to the core, to see a well-bred, obviously happy and well-fed boy come to the stool when his name was called. There was no doubt that someone had taken him from the Dursley's. It couldn't have been Black, because he had gently persuaded the Black Lord to avenge the deaths of his brother in all but blood and his wife. Knowing that Peter Pettigrew would kill thirteen innocent Muggles, cut his own finger off and escape into the sewers in his rat Animagus form.


	8. Chapter 8- The Chosen One

Previously in the last chapter:

He had been expecting on the first day of term, to see a scrawny underfed Harry Potter. Who would be so naive and innocent. He would swoop in and show Harry love and affection, thus making Harry eternally grateful to him. But he had been shocked to the core, to see a well-bred, obviously happy and well-fed boy come to the stool when his name was called. There was no doubt that someone had taken him from the Dursley's.

The boy is extremely fit, so it ruled out wizards. What Muggles would take in Harry? It couldn't of been anyone on Privet drive. Or the Grangers. He had an spell on the Granger house that would alert him if Harry stepped foot in it. It couldn't of been Black, because he had gently persuaded the Black Lord to avenge the deaths of his brother in all but blood and his wife. Knowing that Peter Pettigrew would kill thirteen innocent Muggles, cut his own finger off and escape into the sewers in his rat Animagus form.

So what in Merlin's name happened to his all carefully laid plans? He needed to get the boy back under his thumb, so he would be able to put his plans to work. Albus huffed softly under his breath. So preoccupied in his ruminations, he did not see the red and gold Phoenix lift it's head and trill mournfully.

'The boy was suppose to be thin and weak in magic. Who took Harry? And who can I place him with? It can't be the Weasley's, they'd spoil the boy rotten. Lupin, no he'd love the boy. Hmm, Severus. He'd make sure that the boy would be raised properly, Severus hates James and Harry looks like a miniature James. Yes, I will talk to Severus.'

Sitting down at his desk, he picked up a lemon drop. Not seeing the Phoenix flash out of the office, Albus sucked on the lemon drop, planning. He had to get Harry back in his control. Not realizing that he was mumbling aloud as he thought. The glower that Phineas Black, one of the former Headmasters, could of killed if looks could kill. Phineas left his frame, headed to the Canves in the Potter Apartments. Where he spoke to his grandson.

Gryffindor Commons.

Ron Weasley was a boy who wasn't happy. All his attempts on befriending the boy-who-lived, despite him being a bloody snake, had been refuted. As he huffed angrily, how in the bloody hell was he going to earn his next payment if he couldn't even talk to Potter. He knew that if anyone ever found out he is being paid to befriend and ensure that Potter did not learn, he would be ostracized within the Gryffindor house.

He knew that even though that Potter is a snake, the Lions took time to get to know Potter. Especially the older Lions. Potter had the entire school wrapped around his finger. People wanted to be with him. How the Mudblood, the bookworm, Granger did not get sorted into Gryffindor, is another mystery. Prof. Dumbledore had planned to give the mudblood to him when he befriended and dumb down Potter.

Now he had to plan, strategize on how he could make Potter his friend. He had been sure that during the Flying lesson, Potter would of helped him hide Patil's compact mirror. Only the bloody idiot managed to catch it before it hit the ground. And got on the Quidditch team as a first year. Ron groaned to himself, there was no one to blame but himself. He'd have to be sneakier and more cunning. If he wanted to get the thousand galleons he get paid to Potter's friend.

Ravenclaw dorms.

As Hermoine paced the common rooms, uneasy about all the things that have been happening around her friend. Only Harry Potter could liven up a place by just being there. As she turned, nearly collided with Marietta Gibbons, the Ravenclaw Prefect. Marietta glanced down into the frantic brown eyes of the bushy haired firstie.

"What's wrong, Hermoine is it?"

"I'm worried about a friend of mine."

"Hogwarts is a safe place, no one can hurt anyone here. What is your friend's name?"

"I'm afraid that the Headmaster might do something to jeapordize my friend's health. It's Harry Potter."

"Oh.. I am pretty sure that Prof. Snape won't let any harm come to Potter, since he is a Slytherin. And Prof. Snape takes care of his snakes."

"I hope so, I really hope so."

Hufflepuff dorms.

Neville glanced around the dorm room he shared at Tony Goldstein and Justin Finch-Fletchly. The two other boys, normally stoic around him, because of his friendship with a group of Slytherin's. No matter what, Harry, Blaise, Millie, Queenie and Theo are his friends.

The Slytherin's had an wry sort of humor and had no qualms about expressing their opinions. He is glad he made friends with Harry. If he hadn't no doubt he would of been sorted into Gryffindor and would of been friendless.

As he got to his feet, leaving the room he shared with the others. Leaving the Hufflepuff dorms, he made his way towards the Library. Where he would meet up with the others.

Feeling an arm drop around his shoulder, Neville turned to see Blaise and Theo. "Harry wants us to meet somewhere else." As he followed Blaise and Theo. Joined up with Queenie and Millie. Moments later Hermoine jogged over. Followed by Su Lie and Morag McDowell. Two Ravenclaws.

Then Harry appeared silently beside them. Startling Su. Harry smiled apologetically at the Chinese Girl before leading them along. "Uncle Siri sent me something he figured would help us." Neville winced, whatever the infamous Black had sent, no doubt was illegal.

Stopping by a blank wall, Harry paced while saying "We need a place to train." As a door materialized, Hermoine gasped. As they walked in, eyes wide at what they saw. The room is a huge training center. From duelling platforms, to muggle work-out machines.

"If you do agree to what I have planned, well then after our training session, we should all be on par with fifth years."

"What do you mean?" Theo asked, picking up a book. "I am asking you all if you want to join me in training. So I can take down Dumbledore and Voldemort."

"I'm in." The answer came from Hermoine. Harry smiled at the Muggle-born then said "I had a feeling you would agree. But there is something I want to let you all know. We will not use the word Muggle-Born, but mundane-born."

"Works for me." Both Hermoine and Harry glanced over at Queenie. Then as the others agreed, minus the new additions of Morag and Su. But they vowed they wouldn't let anyone know.

"Once I activate the internal clock, an minute in the room will equal an hour in real time. So ten minutes will be ten hours. Luckily for us, today is Saturday. So no one will miss us. We'll spend the weekend training."

Harry disappeared for a moment, the doors faded away to nothing. As they spent the entire weekend, training. Both magically and physically.

Over the next three weeks, up until Halloween. People had noticed the definate change in the odd group of Slytherin's, Ravenclaw and Huffle-puff. Neville had lost the chubby look. Instead, now he is slimmer and more muscular. As was all of them. And their magical training had increased tenfold for a first year. They are on par with the fourth years. If anyone was dumb enough to challenge them, they would easily be able to take out their attackers with little problems.

As Harry, Neville, Blaise and Theo sparred on the duelling mat. An free-for-all. Leaping around like an hyperactive spider monkey, wand spitting out hexes and charms. Harry rolled to avoid Blaise's tickling charm. His form a blur of black and green. Dressed in a training clothes of a pair of shorts and muscle shirt. The girls were jogging on the track, preferring to tone their muscles while the boys were sparring.

Leaping to avoid Neville's tripping hex, Harry sent ropes to bind Theo's arms and legs together. As Theo crashed to the mat, admist heated curses. Neville took Blaise out with a stunning spell. The Italian landed hard against the cushioned walls of the training room. Facing off against Harry, Neville looked for weak spots in Harry's armor. Hoping to find some weakness and exploit it.

Harry's coal black wand, held calmly. Neville swallowed back the sudden onslaught of nerves before he shot off a simple disarming spell. Dodging it, Harry flicked his wand. Out shot a flock of crows. Who set upon Neville with a raucous cries.

Banishing the crows, Neville noticed that Harry is gone. Then a stunner impacted against his back. As he dropped, cursing that Harry got the drop on him. Envenorating Neville, releasing the ropes on Theo and awaking Blaise. All four boys shook hands.

Blaise grumbled goodnaturedly "of course Harry's gonna win. He usually does." "Just lucky Blaise. I wouldn't dare go against a fully trained adult."

As they left the room of requirement, heading towards the Grand Hall for supper. As they sat down to eat, none of them paid attention to the festively decorated hall. Crunching on a piece of carrot, Blaise ignored the looks he was getting from the rest of their year-mates. For the little group had forsaken the normal fare and chosen to eat more healthier. Halfway during the Halloween Feast, Professor Quirrel darted up towards the head table.

"T-T-T-T-Troll in the Dungeons! I t-t-t-thought you m-m-m-might want t-t-t-t-to know!" Then the turbaned professor collasped to the floor in a dead faint. As the grand hall erupted into chaos, Professor Dumbledore shot off a bang to get everyone's attention. "Prefects, please take your houses to your common rooms. Professors, let's go."

"Shit! Doesn't he know that the Slytherin common rooms are in the dungeons! Flint!" As Flint turned towards Harry, the older male lifted one eyebrow. Harry gasped "our dorms are in the dungeons!" Flint swore under his breath, before halting the other Slytherins. He spoke softly to Prof. Snape. Who nodded briefly before ordering them to stay here.

"Where's "Mione?" Harry glanced over at Theo, who nodded towards the Ravenclaw table. Hermione absent from the blue and black ranks. Swearing to himself, Harry grabbed Theo and Blaise. As they quickly darted out of the Grand Hall.

Flint swore under his breath again, took off after the three first years. As the bigger male caught up to them. Bringing them to a halt by grabbing their ringleader about his neck. Affronted green eyes snapped up at him. Ignoring the glower, Flint growled softly at the pre-teen "You three are my responsibility. Now we are going to head calmly and quietly back. And if I have to drag you ass back to the Grand Hall, it will not be a very pleasant experience for you."

"Hermione is my friend Marcus, I would do practically anything for her." "Admiral thing there Potter, but still we need-." Turning to glance down at Nott and Zabini, Flint stared down the pair, theirs wands aimed at him.

As Potter squirmed free, straightening out his rumpled clothing. "Come on!" As the three darted off, Flint growled under his breath before charging after them. As they raced through empty corridors, past empty classrooms. The stench reached them first. Casting an air refreshing charm, Flint murmured softly "Stay behind me." As the troll lumbered into the bathroom, they all heard an scream of terror.

"Mione!" Flint belatedly grabbed for the black haired first year as he darted past. As the younger boy raced towards the bathroom, yelling over his shoulder "sorry Flint!" Feeling a wand tip prod him in the spine, then Zabini said "what Hare-Bear said. Stupefy!"

Reaching the bathroom, Harry burst in. To see Hermione cowering under a half demolished sink, as the foul and terrible troll raised it's massive club. Shooting off three stunners and one bombarda, Harry leapt towards Hermione. Hearing Blaise and Theo yelling out spells, distracting and enraging the troll.

Grabbing the visibly frightened Hermione, Harry dragged her towards the door. Shooting a spell over his shoulder, hearing the heavy thud of the trolling falling. As it's own club fell upon it's head.

Out in the hall, Harry dragged the shaking Hermione along. Who stared at him, her cinnamon brown eyes wide with shock. "Come on 'Mione, don't go numb on me right now. You survived the gruelling training session. Taking on a troll should be a walk in the park. Come on 'Mione, that's it." "H-H-Harry?" "Hey 'Mione, you're safe and fine." "What happened 'Mione, why weren't you at the Halloween feast?"

"Weasley." "What did that moron do to you?" "Charms class." Harry grimaced, he had heard about the disasterous Charms class between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. "Whatever he said 'Mione, don't take him seriously." "He called me a buck-tooth know-it-all who had no friends!" "Mione, we're your friends. You have all of us. Don't listen to him ever. I'll take care of the blood-traitor."

Wincing at the smirk on Harry's face, Blaise murmured to Theo "hate to be the red-headed prat when Harry gets through with him." As the four left the corridor, Blaise stopped to levitate the still unconscious Flint. As they walked along, Harry spoke up "there is Professor's coming! Hurry up!"

As the group took off running, Harry half-carrying and half-dragging Hermione along. As they reached the Slytherin common rooms, Harry gasped out "purus morietur!" As the door opened, they all scrambled for the dorms. Reaching his private room, Harry hissed ~Blood Traitor.~ As the painting swung open, he carted Hermoine across the threshhold. Lying the still shaken Ravenclaw down on the spare bed. Harry flopped down on his own bed with a groan.

"Harry?" "Yeah 'Mione?" "What am I doing in your room?" "Figured that you needed a place to crash. Anyhow, the headmaster and Prof. Snape can not complain about me bringing someone into my private room. As Heir of Hogwarts, I can let anyone into my room if I so desire."

* * *

**A/N: And the titles of the chapters have been songs. In order they are Built to last by Tom Petty. Insiders by Tom Petty. Hometown Blues by Tom Petty. Because the night by Bruce Springsteen. Footloose by Kenny Loggins. Larger then life by the Backstreet Boys. Let 'em whirl by Blackhawk. The Chosen One by Dream Evil.**


End file.
